


Distractions

by pondertongue



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondertongue/pseuds/pondertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking of you the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work, back from 2012.

You know you shouldn't have let him get under your skin like this. You're not quite sure when he became more important than doing your work, or actually paying attention at lectures. His laugh is ridiculous, but infectious. You've caught yourself smiling a time or two at his obviously exaggerated stories and juvenile antics. His hair is atrocious.He's come up with style names for it, but it still looks absurd. At least, on anyone else it would.

Oh God, there you go again. Didn't this paper have to be in by tomorrow morning? You've wasted half an hour thinking about why you think about him. You might as well be writing "Mr. Bennett" inside a giant heart all over the pages of your notebooks. You're probably worse than teenage girl right now, you know that? Too bad it's too late for the two of you to go back to just being 'acquaintances'. The make-out sessions have covered every spot you two haunt, as well as anywhere else was convenient. The bathrooms are your least favorite. As soon as you step out, you feel disgusting; especially the time when it was your back pressed against the wall and your legs wrapped around his waist. Those times usually led to hands snaking their way past waistbands, and clothes piling up on the floor. Of course, he preferred to keep those times in the bedroom.

Haha. Zexion, you're really outdoing yourself this time. You write down his name a few times on the back of a notebook in your small, precise writing. Maybe that'll help you focus. Your laptop has gone to sleep in the time you were daydreaming, so you need to press the power button to get it going again. You've got this paper down. It was drafted, edited and final drafted before you left campus that day. The final version is a wall of text before you, on a Word document, half done. If you can just concentrate for more than an hour, you can get it turned in before midnight. Of course, that's right when your cellphone rings.

'Demyx' flashes across your screen in pixels. He's always said that calls were a better way of communicating with people. Hearing their voices makes him feel like he's talking to a real, tangible person. Of course, calling isn't always possible, so he texts as well, but in shorthand. It sometimes gives you a headache trying to decipher it. You can feel your heart skip a beat as you slide your thumb across the screen to answer it. "This is Zexion speaking." A huff of amused laughter on the other end.

"You're always so punctual about everything, Zex. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to…"  
And there goes your night, Mr. Love Struck Honors Classes College Student. The teachers really need to pile more assignments on people like you.


End file.
